Review:Preston Stormer
Review 1 Random Sample taken from Brickset.com, user: Kalhiki Well I went to Toys R Us and as I hoped, the heroes were there. Stormer is just one of three that I picked up. BUILDING The building experience was basically the same as that of the Agori if you're a fan of Bionicle. In other words, snap the pieces together and your done. No directions are really even needed, but they are included anyway. The only part that could probably confuse someone would be placing the weapon arm on the correct side. PARTS As for parts, 5 out of the total 17 pieces are reused. Which means this guy is a plethora of new parts. The body is a very nice design and also has more of a bulky back to it. The neck sticks out a bit, but it isn't that bad since you have the armor. Speaking of the armor, it is unique to Stormer and thus is not on any other hero so far. It has an assymetrical design with a line pattern on the right and a dotted design on the left of each side of the chest. On his shoulders he has three spikes on each. His Hero Core is a seperate piece which could be switched with other heroes for customization. It's round with an H in the middle along with another section on the bottom that juts out from the circle. It tabs in with a small peg that a minifig could hold onto. The helmet is cool and has the same dotted pattern on the side the chest armor had it. His eye hole is basically a line which makes it seem like a visor, and he has a big chin. The arms and legs are very nice except they're a little thin, but they do look fantastic. I also like the leg armor which has a neat shin guard. The thigh armor included slightly reminds me of the Toa Metru thigh armor also from Bionicle. The feet are good, not much to say with them. However, due to how the ankle hooks up, he has a more human range of articulation. O.K. The weapon arm. Main problem: It's hollow. The only good veiw of it is from the outside. It's also, due to the hollow space, cut off looking from a top or bottom view. The other problem: It's loaded with stuff. It looks like a giant Swiss Army Knife exploded. I can understand being prepared, but this is just rediculous. It has some sort of ice blade which is rubbery, a harpoon gun, a saw, and a piton I do belive it was described as. The arm also has a molded in hand and another H on the elbow. PLAYABILITY Playability is good with a little imagination. He doesn't have knee or elbow joints, but that's okay. I do advise getting a villain once they come out so you have someone to fight. But beings as though they go across the galaxy and fight intergalactic enemies, you could pretend your house cat is terrorizing Lego City and Stormer has to save the town. It's up to you. VALUE FOR THE MONEY AND OVERALL RATING Eight dollars. Yeah I'd pay that. He's larger than I expected, so that's good. Preston Stormer is a good buy, but if the weapon arm doesn't appeal to you, then maybe pick up someone who you like more. I do recommend getting some HF sets especially some of the Heroes. Review 2 Brought to you by King Joe Price Fair price for this guy. Same as Furno, and about the same amount of parts. Parts Lot of new parts with him, many the same type as Furno's. One dissapointment was the "two-dimensional" weapon piece. It looks really cool, but is hollow inside. Also, I was kind of hoping they provided parts so that he could have his other arm without his weapon attached, but no luck. Playability The movement of this guy is about the same as furno, but with one exception. No wrist joint on one side, meaning that his weapon can only be held one way. Bummer. Design Really cool design, pun intended. This guy looks like he can chill out whenever he wants, and can make the villains chill too. I love the spiky look of his chestplate, and the weapon is still cool, even if it's "2D", and his helmet gives him a lot of character. Pros * "Cool" design * Simple build like Furno * Good value Cons * 2D weapon * Simple Build like Furno Overall The pros outweigh the cons. And every hero team needs a leader, right? Good value, buy it before it's gone! Category:Sets Category:Reviews Category:2010 Category:Alpha Team Category:Heroes